


Old Hardware

by eaten_by_bears



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, coerced sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaten_by_bears/pseuds/eaten_by_bears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This started as a twitfic and then got way the hell too long for that. Thanks to Caius for the prompt!</p><p>Before the war, Astrotrain was built with some 'perks' for his passengers. Octane wants to help him reclaim his body for himself. Comments and criticism are welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Hardware

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/gifts).



Astrotrain was a passive 'face, quiet, still and accommodating. But he flinched when Octane kissed the little panel on the wall of his hold, just next to his inner door.

Octane clicked softly, nuzzling it in apology. "Too rough?" he asked.

"No, it's not too rough." Astrotrain shuddered, shaking Octane inside him. "Just leave it alone."

Octane raised an optic ridge. He knew an interface outlet when he saw one, and since this one was a little out of the way, he'd thought some attention to it would be a pleasant surprise.

"It doesn't feel good?"

"It doesn't feel anything, Snackbox," he snapped. "It's not _for_ me."

Well, that answered that. It seemed the transport-short Decepticons weren't the first to use Astrotrain for his body. The safe bet would be to drop it, find something else to put his mouth on. But Octane was a risk taker.

"Who says it's not for you?" he asked, hand stroking idly down a wall.

"The Greater Cybertron Transport Company. Now are we gonna do this, or am I gonna dump you in space and let you find your own way home?" There was an edge in his voice. Fear under the anger. Octane kept pushing.

"Y'know, Astrobaby, last I heard the GCTC'd gone under due to a critical mortality failure of their board. I've always believed in finders, keepers, and since this port is located in your lovely frame..."

"Great, so it's mine now." The warm thrum of Astrotrain's engines had dulled, the mood effectively dead. "If I could get someone to take it out, I could sell it for scrap."

"Now, that'd be a waste." Octane took a gamble and ran his fingers over an electrical panel. He felt the cabin temperature rise.

"I can make it good for you," he said, sliding down to his knees and murmuring against a bulkhead. Astrotrain shuddered again, not in revulsion this time.

"Y-yeah? You and what team of electrical engineers?"

Octane licked the seam of his wall. It tasted of every 'Con that had rested his hand there since the last time Astrotrain was cleaned, but under that was something stronger, the metallic tang of Astrotrain himself.

"I'd like to make it good for you, Choo-Choo Buddy." Another kiss. "Will you let me?"

The shuttle was quiet for a while, drifting off course slightly in his distraction. "...fine." He opened the panel quickly. "But it's not gonna work."

Octane chuckled, touching the edge of the input socket with one light finger, stroking Astrotrain to build the charge. "Mm, that's what I like about you, Train-chan. Your sunny optimism."

Astrotrain's retort was cut off by a sound of surprise, a hitch in his vocalizer. A little gasp of unexpected pleasure.


End file.
